


Hunty in Wonderland

by MickletheKoala



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Body Horror, M/M, Male Crossdressing, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickletheKoala/pseuds/MickletheKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter goes down the rabbit hole.</p><p>//abandoned//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole, Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morrigan_RedBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/gifts).



"Go to sleep, Hunter. When you wake up, you'll be down the rabbit hole…" HBK ran his hands through Hunter's golden silks, smiling as the younger finally fell asleep. -- ~~Down The Rabbit Hole~~ HHH woke up, in front of what seemed to be an orgy, only it was all men in red with tattooed and checkered hearts all over their bodies. They continued, and Hunter found himself becoming aroused. He finally noticed his new appearance. He had been clad in a frilly white dress with his hair in pigtails, and he was wearing black heels with white and blue hearts. He frowned, opting to take off the dress and heels when he finds he is only wearing a thong and some weird nipple-less bra contraction. And to top it all off; frilly blue and white gartered stockings. He then sees the orgy again, and for some reason he can't look away. A hypnotic look comes across his face and he palms his erection, mewling softly. He rubs it in a bitch-like manner, trying for friction. By now, his moans have caught the attention of the men dressed in red. They come towards him, but he notices and goes to run, only to be stopped by a large wall. One sneaks up from behind and drapes a red cloth over his mouth. He passes out. Again. ~~


	2. Awake or Asleep, Torment and Trouble Follow, Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunny wakes up. But was that a dream, or is his world a dream of it's own?

Hunter awakes (AGAIN) with a start, remembering what had occurred in his dream. He then notices Shawn observing him from a chair, whilst reading what seemed to be 'Lewis Carroll's  _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'._ Well  _that_ would explain some of the dream, but what of the rest? Finally, it reoccurs to him that Shawn is still watching him. "What in the hell are  _you_  doing here?"

"Alice! Is that really the thing to say to your fiancée?"

 

" _ **Fiancée?**_ What in God's name are you talking about? And my name is PAUL, not Alice."

 

"Nonsense! And don't call me Shawn out  _there._ To them; it's _Michael._ Hurry up and get dressed; it's almost time for tea."

 

" _ **Michael?** Tea?_ Are you insane?! Shawn!! Hello, we live in the year 1996, not 1774!!"

As he shouts this, Shawn or Michael slaps him hard across the face. Paul stares at him, stunned as his eyes begin to water.

"Preposterous. The year is exactly 1865. God, why do I even bother with you Alice?" He expects and answer but receives no reply. Instead, Hunter continues staring at him, on the verge of tears. "Because I love you, Alice. That's why. Get ready for tea, I'll be downstairs. Dress ladylike."

 

Paul had no idea why a slap to the face made him cry like he did, but for some reason, he wanted to crawl into bed and die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last note, kudos for more, and comment ideas or requests! Danke!:-)


	3. Awake in The Real World, Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter wakes up back into his present year-1997.

"Hunter??! Wake up!" Paul hears this wearily as his lover shakes his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

 

"Michael? Is that you?"

 

"Michael?? What in the hell are you talking about? It's Shawn, remember? I never use my real name anymore."

 

"What? But you said- Nevermind."

 

"Baby, what is it? What had you so worked up? You were crying in your sleep, asking why I hit you."

 

"Sorry.. It was just a dream. We aren't getting married, right?"

 

"Yeah..Jeez, ya scared the hell outta me.."

 

"Yeah. Let's just go back to bed."

 

"Alright."

~~~

 


	4. Or else, Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice wakes up with 'Michael' again.

" _Alice! Alice!_ Alice, get up! What are you doing?! You're still in bed, when I told you to get ready!! Get. Up. Now!!"

Hunter stirred, the loudness of ' _Michael's'_ voice causing him to cringe. "Shawn?"

 

"How many damn times do I have to tell you?! It's Michael in public."

 

"But we're not in public... And what's with this  _'tea'_   business? Last night you were so nice...."

 

"I wasn't even  _home_   last night. Come on and get dressed. My big speech is up next."

 

" _S peech? _ What speech? And dressed in what? I don't even know where we are."

 

"Alice." He rubs his temples with his thumb and forefinger, frustration practically seeping from him. "Just put this on."

He pulls a formal dress out of the closet, along with some heels. Hunter eyes it, confusion etched across his face. "I won't fit in that."

 

"Shawn frowns and growls lightly. He drags 'Alice' in front of the mirror and strips him. Hunter gasps loudly at the reflection. 

While he was still a man, his body was a bit more feminine. His abs were gone, flat instead. His entire frame was more petite. But, all in all, he still looked like a guy. Shawn turns Hunter towards him. "See? Now get dressed. Or else."

 

"But-"

 

"Now!"

Hunt had no idea what 'or else' meant, and frankly he wasn't too keen to find out.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Julia. It will get darker. Very soon. For now, the updates'll be short but in due time. Also, this is roughly based off of the original book and the Johnny Depp remake. Roughly. The comments will be appreciated and so will be the kudos! Peace out,  
> Koalasama


	5. Next

Hunter looked down to the dress on the bed and sighed. If it's just an odd dream, he'll oblige, nothing could come of it anyhow. Setting that aside, he was struck by the observation that he has got no idea how to put this on. He picks up the cream colored corset and attempts tightening it while it's fastened around him, getting no leverage in the end and succeeding in only making a fool of himself.

 

Shawn or Michael? sighs and pinches his nose. "Have you gone completely dimwitted because of your nap? Or is this a natural state I wasn't made aware of?" Hunter blinks in confusion and then in irritation. Before he can snark something back and most likely get backhanded for it, he's interrupted by a servant girl rushing in. 

 

Michael stares at her, slightly chagrined by her interruption. "Can I assist you madam," he snarks with a sneer.

 

"Oh! 'Pologies, sir, I truly did no' 'ntend ta offend. Twas simply rushin' here ta help yer bride to be in getting dressed."

 

"I see. Very well, then. Carry on, then. Alice, I will see you soon. Be good for the nice girl. What was the name again, girl?"

 

"Gwynivere, sir."

=_=_=

 

It isn't until  _Alice_ and  _Gwynivere_ are alone, that she addresses Hunter. Her meek posture straightens and she speaks, losing her peculiar accent as well. "Ugh, thank God he's gone. Are you in there, Hunt?"

 

"Oh my god, I hardly recognized you, Steph! So you're normal too??"

 

"God, yes. If I wasn't I'd probably be scrubbing the floors or something awful of similar nature. Ready to get outta here?"

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, get out. Like leave. Wake up."

 

**WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!**

**####**

He startles awake, elbowing Shawn in the face in the process.


	6. Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you probably id go back to Shawn, huh? Nuh.

**Stephanie's POV (Kinda Telling The Reader Whats Up)**

I had just finished an awful meeting with my father (don't let HIM know I thought it was awful) and I was exhausted, so I decided to head back to my hotel for the night. I waved lazily to the doorman, saw the elevator was down, trudged up five godawful sets of stairs, scanned my room key, threw the door open and collapsed onto bed. My pantsuit completely forgotten. That's when I woke up  _here._  

\-----------------------

"Gwynivere get the hell up, you lazy old rag!"  'Gwynivere? Thats not my name....'

 

She rubbed her eyes, struggling to sit up. "What?" 

 

As she succeeded in the tiring process of getting up, she stared in the direction of the voice that was so irately speaking to her. "Whaddya mean 'what' I need you in the kitchens. Now don't gimme any lip, you little rascal."

 

She put a name to the face immediately. 

 

"Chris Jericho?"

 

He blinked dumbly then  _snarled_ out, "I said KITCHENS now!"

 

She raised a nonplussed brow. He reddened further. "Kitchens. Go." He faltered under her gaze. "Please?" She smirked. "Where are we, Chris?"

 

"It's Mr. Ayatollah to you."

 

She sputtered, laughing. "Oh my god! What?! What! What the hell is that supposed to be, a nickname?!" She cackled and struggled to stand.

 

He combusted into a ball of angry fumes, never to be seen again. 

 

Stephanie blinked. Once.

 

Twice.

 

"What the hell?"

\-------

 

 

 


	7. Schedule

Ok. So, seeing as I have Commitment Issues, my deadline isn't concrete. However, I will most likely publish one chapter a week. There ya go. Also, people that have stuck around, Thank You So Much! Even if you have not, thank you. :) so, seeing as how I posted a chapter today, see ya in 7 days! Just kidding, we'll see when.

 

 

Koalasama (Michael)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night

HUNTER

 

He wakes up in bed, this time in his own home, arms wrapped around him, in a suffocating bear hug. He groans, elbows behind him. “Get off me Shawn.” Shawn untangles one arm out of Hunter’s lustrous hair, rubbing his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to stop sweating me out. Seriously, let go.”

Shawn completely removes himself from his love. “Sorry,” the goodnatured sarcasm is laid on thick. “What’s up?”

“Whats up is you being a heat demon.” He tiredly rubs at his eyes, swinging his legs over the mattress. Walking to the bathroom, he pauses; remembering his dream last night and the way Steph had said she was coherent like everyone else.

‘Does that mean we weren’t dreaming? Or that we shared a dream?’ He shakes his head, relieving himself before slipping into the shower, not even sparing a moment to allow the cold water to heat up. Hunter shudders as the cold water envelops him before eventually heating to a more agreeable temperature.

Before long, his body relaxes and he finds himself plugging the drain, turning the shower head off so he can bathe instead. It isn’t long before he nods off.

\--------

“Glad to see you're awake, Alice”

Hunter mentally groans at the sound of Michael's voice, wondering where Steph is if they were just together in this world. His thoughts are interrupted as he feels a hand rubbing his thigh, before dipping into his panties.

He stalls said hand, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Michael sneers, shaking Hunter’s hand off. “Only my husbandly duty.” His face softens and Hunter wonders if he feels a sort of whiplash in his face from switching between the two expressions so quickly. He resumes his petting and only then does Hunter notice what's wrong. There’s no manhood down there, replaced by a (shamefully) throbbing clit and two soft puffy lips, a leaking hole hidden behind them. Michael leans in close, hot breath across Hunter’s ear, “You were wonderful at the ceremony by the way. And my heavens, did you look beautiful, just aching to be debauched.”

Hunter startles at that, jerking away only to be easily pulled back into Michael's all too eager arms. “Let me go!” He thrashes, full of fear and something he’ll deny until the day he dies.

“Don’t be like that, you’ve been so good today. Don’t ruin it for me.”

He reaches down, yanking off the layers of petticoat and skirts, until Hunter is bare. He’s pinned down, the prey to Michael's so calls predator. “Stop! Don’t do this!”

“I’m only fulfilling one of my many duties as your husband, dearest. Now hold still, this might hurt a little.”

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've been sick, depressed and writing other things because I'm a cunt. ^_^ Enjoy


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

Hey there readers! Some of you have been here since the beginning, some recent or in the between, but anyways thank you for sticking with this story!

 

This chapter is me telling you guys thanks and. And some less pleasant news.

 

To be truthful, this is not fun for me to write anymore and that really sucks for me, for you, for anyone interested in this beautiful piece of garbage. That last chapter took me a month to write. A MONTH. For like 400 words. I've never written long chapters in this story, but in the others, like Cracked (my OC story), I've written around 1000 per chapter, in like four days. 

 

So what I'm trying to say is, and please don't hate in the comments, that's just irritating and unhelpful, I'm saying this is pretty much abandoned. Feel free to make up your own ending or, maybe even write your own if you want, but this is done. I've got no more to give. I might revisit this occasionally and maybe add a chapter, but don't get your hopes up. Anyways, thank you for sticking around. I'm pretty much done with WWE fics in general now, so yeah.

 

Have a good day or evening or whatever, and bye!


End file.
